With the growth of social networking and content on the Internet in general, more and more people are sharing content with other people on a regular basis across multiple online media channels. As a result of one person sharing content across the multiple media channels, a multitude of users may interact with the same content across the multiple media channels. This sharing may occur with a plurality of different content from different sources. This sharing also allows a marketer to share their marketing campaigns across multiple media channels as marketing channels.